The annoying Doushi
by Unicorn Crepe
Summary: Rinko was a girl who could drive everyone EVERYONE mad, she was annoying, hyper and doesnt need sugar to get hyped up.so what happens when you put her with Taikoubou and co.?


  
  
Rinko sat floating in the air waiting for someone she didn't know who it was just some person or people. Rinko was considered by men "hot" and often was hated by women. Her hair was an odd combination of pink as the base but had red ends. She was always hyper and bouncy but only when she would warm up to people or just had that feeling that meant she liked them already. "Hmm..." she said to herself "they're late."  
  
"Where are we going?!" Raishinshi asked very impatiently. "We're going to get another Doushi." Taikoubou said simply. "Then we will be the ultimate group of Bishonen!" Taikoubou said with stars in his eyes. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey what's that up there?" Rinko asked herself. "OoOo Yay DOTS!!!!" Rinko yelled happily as she clapped her hands once.  
  
"Oh I think that's him!" Taikoubou exclaimed as he rushed down to meet the new Doushi. When he got down there all he saw was a girl. "My mistake." Taikoubou said while sweatdropping. He walked over to the girl and asked her "Excuse me, have you seen a boy or something like that come around here." He asked the girl. "Um...no sorry, but can I ask you something." Rinko asked Taikoubou. "What?" Taikoubou said as he sadly sighed because Rinko had not seen the Doushi Taikoubou was looking for. "Have you seen a group of people ,about five I think, any where, you see I was told to meet a group of people down here and I haven't seen anybody...Why do I even bother?" Rinko told Taikoubou. "A group...of...people...five...?" Taikoubou said as he turned into Bobo realizing that Rinko was the new Doushi and that Rinko wasn't a man.  
  
Raishinshi flew down next to Taikoubou because he grew impatient. "Taikoubou what the hell is taking so long?!" Raishinshi yelled. Taikoubou, while still Bobo, pointed to Rinko in front of him. "Taikoubou this is no time to be flirting! We have to find the Doushi so we can hurry up and finish our mission!" Raishinshi she yelled once again. It was then that Rinko realized what was going on. "You're the group I was looking for?"  
  
Then the rest of the group flew down (Youzen, Nataku and KouTenka) "Why aren't we moving yet." Nataku said with his usual no expression sounding voice . "1, 2, 3, 4...5 aw pink kitties." Rinko said to her self quietly. "They're all boys!" Rinko said out loud. Everyone around Rinko looked at her. "Who's that." Nataku asked, even though you can't tell if he asked by his expression, while looking over at Rinko.  
  
"She's the new Doushi..." Taikoubou said as he sadly pointed over to her. "That's the Doushi?" Raishinshi said as he laughed a little and flew over to her. "Very Bishonen Taikoubou" Raishinshi said as he laughed even harder. "Excuse me?" Rinko said as her eye twitched a little. "He" Youzen said as he pointed to Taikoubou. "Thought you were going to be a boy..." Youzen said as he himself laughed a little. "Well I thought there was going to be SOME girls here!" Rinko said back. "We're still not sure about Raishinshi, if that helps..." KouTenka while pointing to Raishinshi from behind Taikoubou. "Hey you wanna fight to prove that!" Raishinshi yelled at KouTenka fuming. "What's that gonna prove?" KouTenka asked. "Er...You Bastard!!!" Raishinshi yelled as he headed for Taikoubou, Sibuxiang and KouTenka. "Go Sibuxiang!!!" Taikoubou yelled at his ReiJyuu.  
  
Rinko blinked once. "uh..." She said as she watched Raishinshi trying to kill KouTenka. Rinko looked over at Nataku and Youzen who were quietly watching. She sighed and then heard someone yell "Watch out!" It was Raishinshi who had some lightning thing that intended to hit KouTenka and Taikoubou but missed and now it was speeding towards Rinko. Rinko quickly looked over and gasped a little, she closed her eyes and found she wasn't dead, KouTenka had grabbed her hand before the blast had hit anything vital. The blast had hit her foot luckily; it was still intact it just damaged her a little.  
  
KouTenka let go of Rinko's hand knowing that she could fly and she started falling. "What..." KouTenka said as he watched Rinko fall. She was caught again but, this time she was caught by Raishinshi. "I thought you could fly or float or whatever it is you do?" Raishinshi said as he carried her up higher in to the sky so they would be at Taikoubou and them's level. "Well I don't know...maybe when you hit my foot it made it so it can't move AND I can't fly..." Rinko said as Raishinshi stopped since he reached Taikoubou's level. "Hey what happened?" KouTenka asked. "I dunno, I guess the damage to her foot makes it so she can't fly..." Raishinshi said back. "and I hope you know I'm not gonna carry her all the way to KoKui. "I guess she'll just have to ride with Youzen." Taikoubou said as he headed off.  
  
Raishinshi set Rinko down on the back of KouTenken and they started on their journey to KoKui. "Umm...er.." Rinko tried to think of Youzen's name. "Youzen" Youzen said. "Youzen..wait, how did--never mind." Rinko paused. "Youzen are we supposed to be going this slow?" Rinko said as she looked at the group in front of her also noticing Raishinshi freaking out again about how slow Youzen was going. "I just like to take in the view as I go by." Youzen said as he smiled. "Oh" Rinko said as she looked down. "Oh holy crap!" Rinko said as he almost fell off KouTenken. "What?" Youzen asked. "I never realized how high up we were now that I can't fly I mean, what if I fall off I could get all dead-like and..." Rinko rambled on while Youzen sweatdropped.  
  
An hour later Raishinshi finally lost it and flew back to Youzen and started to yell. "Why do you always take so long, we will never get to KoKui when you are going so slow!" Raishinshi yelled at Youzen. "You might as well be walking on the ground, we would still be going the same speed." Raishinshi said. "Yes, but the view is so much better up here." Youzen replied as he looked around a bit. Then a paopei came hurling toward Raishinshi. "Quit whining already." Nataku said as he held out his hand waiting for his paopei to return. "Shuddup you flower!" Raishinshi yelled back and starting another fight with Nataku.  
  
Youzen, Tenken, and Rinko soon rode past the fighting duo. Youzen was still looking around while Rinko was looking at Raishinshi and Nataku fighting. "Hey Youzen could you fly up to the front, I have to ask that guy up front something." Rinko said as she pointed toward Taikoubou. "Sure." Youzen said as he flew up towards Taikoubou.  
  
When they got up there Rinko started to ask her question. "Hey uh..." Rinko paused. "Taikoubou" Taikoubou said with a smile. "Taikoubou where---- " Rinko looked down and saw Sibuxiang. "Awwww he's so CYUTE!!!" Rinko said as she was practically off KouTenken because she was hugging Sibu. "Oh sure Sibu gets the girl....." Taikoubou mumbled as he sweatdropped. Just then Rinko kissed his cheek. "W-what was that for?" Taikoubou asked while blushing a deep red. "Cause you seemed mad when I was hugging Sibu, I think you said that was his name." Rinko said as she smiled. "He he" KouTenka laughed at the sight of what just happened.  
  
Raishinshi flew up by Taikoubou. "You're blushing." He said as he laughed a little. "Shuddup apricot" Taikoubou said as he looked ahead. "What did you say!?" Raishinshi said ready to fight again. "Apricot" Taikoubou said as he looked at Raishinshi and smiled. "You---" Raishinshi said as he headed towards him and KouTenka. "Go Sibuxiang!" Taikoubou yelled once again. "One little kiss started all this..." Rinko asked. "You don't even know." Youzen said while sweatdropping.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~ !*  
  
Hiya!  
  
I've been writing this story for quite some time but I finally decided to post it! NUU FLAMES okie dokie pokie! Well anyway I have a few pages but I juss did wanna throw it all out at once..but Im not gunna continue if I don't get any reviews...o.o  
  
-Rinko! =^-^= *bounces up and down* )(P.S. tell me if you want the chapies longer or shorter)( 


End file.
